Mistakes
by labass
Summary: She thought he would be exactly like his father. All brawn no brain and a lust for dragon blood. But he's not, he's just like her with a love for dragon riding. A short Valka P.O.V. From when CloudJumper took her to when she sees Hiccup for the first time.


Hi, guys this pov just wouldn't leave my head I had to get it on paper. Then I said you know what it's already typed why not post it. Enjoy.

She looks at the dragon that took her away. Away from her family her husband her son. She screams and yells and even pleads with the beast to take her home. To take her back, but the dragon stands there stoic knowing this is for the best. Knowing this woman belongs to dragons, with him.

The weeks go by and she rarely leaves the cave the dragon dropped her in. She dubbed him cloud jumper if only so she can call the thing something other than dragon. ( or so she tells her self) He brings her all the food she could want, so she feels no need to sits and mourns the life she has lost somehow just knowing the dragon will never let her have it back. One day she hears a screeching one filled with pain and she instantly knows she needs to help she was a healer. She was never able to see someone in pain if she could do something about it.

She runs outside and follows the noise. She sees a group of dragons and pushes her way to the middle ( only later will she reflect on how she didn't hesitate to run head first into a group of dragons or how none of them attacked her.)She sees a horrible site a dragon with one of its legs barely hanging on by some skin and instantly knows she needs to help this creature. She looks at her surroundings for the first time and sees the place is full of plants and herbs many of with she recognizes. Many hours and a lot of sweet blood and tears later the dragon is resting and she is finally done removing the rest of the leg and cauterizing the feels a sense of accomplishment, of belonging, and she knows she can never go back, not after what she has learned about the dragons, after what she's seen, and she's not sure she will ever want to.

Years pass and memories fade, but the one that always stays is of her son her Hiccup. His chubby cheeks and his bright green eyes and freckles. She holds on to those memories because she knows what her son has become a ruthless dragon killer just like his father. Large, bulky and strong. She is disgusted and it pains her that every time she thinks of her son she is there is nothing she can do.

She is flying paroling the waters she knows Draco's dragon trappers love to sees smoke and heads tours it. What she sees is not something uncommon. Just stupid dragon trappers that blew up one of the there ships ( again ) no that's not what shocks her it the black dragon flying away from the leaves her all her years she has never seen a night fury, and she isn't going to pass up the chance now. She hides in the clouds so not to startle it and what she sees fuels her fury beyond anything she has ever felt. Draco has one of his men riding the poor creature like a common yak. She swoops down to grab the man when he says something that rocks her to her very core.

" O come on dad really? You're following me. "

There are MORE, just how many of these poor dragons are made carry men?She grabs the man in cloud jumpers claws and fly's away. Then something happened, that she under no circumstances man cry's with heartbreak and pleading saying how his dragon cant fly without doesn't know if he's telling the truth or if it's just a ploy but she sends a dragon back anyway to get the night fury. She hears his screaming the whole way to the nest. He sounds near tears but years of interrogating trappers let her know they will use any trick in the book to get ignores him.

She drops him off and looks, really looks at him for the first time. He's smaller then she had much like her self. He gets up and insists that they need to go back for the doesn't know what to say to he gets up and looks at his surroundings. He sees the dragons but it not much too cocky, she doesn't like him. She watches him light a sword of fire she smells monsters nightmare lights it. Smart show the dragons your one of them that you mean no harm. A clever trick wonders how he knows to do this it took her years to learn. And for the first time, she wonders if he's not he's a dragon rider like dismisses the idea instantaneously theirs no way, people are too suborn. When she sees him reach out to the dragon she decides this little game has gone on long enough. She calls a dragon to bring the night fury to see his reaction of she sees changes her life as she knows it. She sees the man embrace the dragon. She hears him whisper words and to himself then the dragon. Its ok I'm here its ok were together now it will all ok was together now. nothing will ever separate us watches the dragon nursery the rider and wine. Silently asking something. the man nods and at that moment she knows that he's like her a dragon rider.

There is no way to fake that kind of bond, that kind of love. She walks up and hears him say something, but she is to lose in her own mind to hear. She makes a moment with her fingers to calm the she picked up from watching mama grockels with there baby's. She feels bad using such a cheap trick with this magnificent creature but she has no choice if she wants to talk with its rider. She looks at him really looks at him for the first time. He's tall almost as tall as her husband if she thinks about it, auburn hair all most the exact shade as her own.A rare color in the lean, but has mussels she can tell by the way he moves he can looks at his eyes ... the exact color as her own how odd. Then she sees something that never in a million years thought she would see a scar in the exact same place that Cloudjumper scratched her own little baby twenty years ago.

It's him her hiccup her little baby is like her a dragon rider. She then realizes how many mistakes she has made in leaving him. She thought he would be a dragon killer. Never in a million years did she think he would be like her.

" Hiccup" She finally said.

" How do you know my name? Should I know you?" asked Hiccup.

She thinks really hard about her choice of she wants to be apart of his life will HE want her in his life, but as she looks at him all grown up an adult, a man. She thinks about all the years she missed and how she knows she doesn't want to miss any more

"No you were only a babe, but a mother never forgets."

Hope you liked it bye now


End file.
